Secrets of the Heart
by Heavy Eyelids
Summary: A past life fic: Zan and Ava are having problems. Ava cheated with Khivar, but will Zan ever forgive her? Rath and Vilandra are in love! But will Marianna Maria change it all?
1. Chapter One

Secrets of the Heart Written By: MONIKA R.

Author: Monika ( ) Category: A/U - U/C - Rated: Pg-13 so far. Disclaimer: I don't know any of them! Summary: Sequel to Strewn Dark (.?storyid=780664) The Last Part of the drama filled life of the Royal Four.

Her soft fingertips were caressing my but with such fervor I could feel electric like passion sizzling in the damp air of the dungeon. No one could find us here. We let our hands be our eyes in the darkness and our lips guides to each other's soul. She tells me she loves me. I tell her I love her, only in private. Never in front of her her pregnant sister-in-law. She asks me why. I don't know how to reply without hurting her. My cold gray eyes stay softly lingering into her warm amber orbs. I watched her thin brown eyebrows furrow slight wrinkles in her her eyes slowly began to water. I took a deep breath as my rough hand quickly grabbed the side of her face my thumb slowly caressing her soft cheek before I pulled her into my board chest. I licked my lips before I replied to her.

"I love you. Do not ever think other wise. The truth to the matter is I worry of what other people will think. I have not know real love before, in fact you are the only woman aside from my own mother whom I had said such words to and than I was a small boy."

I took quiet breaths, the side of my face that was pressed against his chest felt warm, and the other side bitterly cold. His heart was pounding. no he did not hurt or offend me. I understood. I understood him. My long thin fingers brushed against the intricate decorations on his attire. I was barely heard his words. I decided that he was what I needed, what I what I will have. "I understand, Rath. I understand completely."

He showed a simple smile. And that was when we were interrupted. just loved to intervene. My loving smile soon faded as my eyes slowly landed on the tall muscular solider just a few steps away from us. "General. his highness and the council ask for your attendance at the conference." The solider slowly glanced up at me. His are eyes blue. They were lighter than my Rath's. He slowly bowed his head as my name lingered off his lips. He was an innocent, young solider of his was probably the same age as I was. My amber gaze remained on him and certain bronze metals of honor on his attire, as Rath slowly pulled away from me.

"Thank you you please see that the Princess is safely out of the dungeon?" He said it as if it were a question. But he did not wait for the reply. He didn't even look back. His mind was set on his duty right now; heavy boots were fading away as a loud clank of the slamming door boomed an echo.

Edward blushed as we stood there silently. I could not help to think back to the night were a stocky man volunteered to escorted me back to my chambers. He attacked me in the royal corridor, and as luck would have it Rath was coming up the stairs and saved me. Rath's hands took his life. Those hands that touch me with such love everyday. My eyelashes fluttered as I gazed at Edward. I was daydreaming again and he stood a few steps in front of me smirking. All I could do was smirk back and pick up my it would not get dirty as I walked down the corridor next to him.

"How could such a young solider receive so much medals?" I teased him about his age. We both new we were of the same age.

"Young, milady but not inexperienced. His highness has grown fond of my companionship."

"Ah. A King's shoe shiner." I laughed. And it was a real laugh, not a forced mumble or nod. He rolled his eyes and bit and nodded. We both laughed, as he opened the door for me at the foot of the stairs. I thanked him for his company, and as we both stood on the ground level we went our separate ways.

- + -

The General sat silently at this desk, glancing around his empty chambers. His jaw was clenched as he gazed down at the territory map held down with paperweights. He gritted his teeth as he violently swept the metallic horse replicas clean off the map and scatter around the room. Khivar. He loathed him with such passion. There had been a moment when he was still a solider on the battlefield he had come this close to killing him. The rebel son of a Skinarian general. And now Queen Ava., what had she done? Not only did she cheat on King also she was carrying Khviar's own personal heir to the Antarian throne. The King was foolish to even keep her alive. What was the point? Only basic words were exchanged when necessary. But yet she slept in his bed, beside him every night will be the demolisher of the Kingdom.

Rath slowly stood pacing around the room as he thought. The King was so blind by of what that had his precious Queen. This is going to end. And General would stop it. In secret of course, not even Vilandra would know. "Not even her." These were desperate times, were they not? If the higher ranks refuse to fix the probably and I will. Rath slowly nodded to himself and he slowly approached the desk, opening the second drawer and glancing inside.

Ah. It was still there. Good. After the assembly with Zanith and the counsel he had went into town and visited an apothecary. She was a woman in fact. Of course women were not allowed to be doctors although this one was special. He had requested a specific type of poison one that would kill the child inside of the would allow the queen to live. A simple plan yet a complicated poison. Rath slowly took the vile and sipped it into his money pouch the hung off his belt. Quickly gazing at the watch he smiled. It was for the evening meal.

- + -

He was early enough to have his plan running smoothly. He processed his actions as he quickly descended the stairs. Loud clatters of plates were heard from the kitchen as servants were preparing the meal. The general gazed down at the set table and took quick strides toward the Queen's place setting. Her goblet was rich with red wine, the exact color of the poison in which Rath was dripping into her cup. He poured the whole bottle into the sweet wine and held the vile in his large hands. He took this opportunity to stroll into the kitchen making small friendly conversation with the servants and slipping the vile into the trash. He commented on how ravenous he was, the perfect alibi for being early.

"Famished are we today, Rath?" Zan's playful tone caused the General to shut the kitchen door behind him, and take slow strides towards his friend and King.

"But of course. Sitting there at council listening to captains and lieutenants ramblings makes anyone famished." He said with a slight smirk.

"Hhm well...you also did our own share of ramblings about the Skins and our situation with them." Zan pulled out his chair and sat down; flipping through a few letters he had received that morning and hadn't had a chance to read.

"You know how I feel about those bastards.I couldn't stop myself." Zan began to chuckle at his companion as Vilandra entered the dinning area, smiling a bit at the amused look on her brother's face.

"Well it's very good to see that you too are enjoying each other's company." Vilandra stated as she promenaded over towards Rath.

"The fun is over now that you're here. " Rath said laughing as Vilandra stuck her tongue out at him. Smirking over towards Zan he pulled out Vilandra's chair and affectionately placed his hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Ava appeared in the room and said hello to everyone. When she was seated, Rath sat down himself sitting next to Vilandra and across from the Queen. Pregnancy had made the young queen dull. She lacked her amazing sense of humor and fun. All her smiles were forced and it seemed as if she didn't want to be there. In fact she didn' felt as if she had let down her husband and her world. Zan tries not to touch her. Not to get attached to her anymore only in fear that she will hurt him again. A seventeen-year- old young mother has her world and the broken heart of her husband on her shoulders. Dirty Blonde eyelashes blinked down at the bowl of soup, the servants had just placed before her.

Zan rolled his eyes as he threw the letter in his hand over his shoulder. "Sometimes they write complete trash, I don't know why I put up with it and read it." The King's eyes lingered over towards the general for some comment or remark. The general looked up at everyone's eyes on him including the servant's.

"What?!" He said with a smile. Vilandra rolled her eyes and reached out to hold the general's hand under the table. He squeezed it gently as the mindless chatter continued and the servant's cleared the plated for the next course of wine and cheese.

- + -


	2. Chapter Two

The general stared straight up at the ceiling, as someone softly knocked at the door. He furrowed a brow and gazed over at the wooden doors, muttering for the person to come in. Had he been sleeping? Of course not, he was too alert to sleep he mind kept on wondering about the queen and the poison he had slipped into her wine before the evening meal. He eyes shifted once again towards the doors and watched as a beautiful, tall and voluptuous woman step inside his chambers, and shut the door be hide her. Her eyes were sad and filled with concern. With full pouty lips she took slow strides towards the general, keeping her gaze on the floor.  
  
The general slowly stood up from his desk, and walked around it until he faced the frowning Vilandra. Slowly taking his hands with hers and rubbing them, to comfort he lowered his chin and gazed into those honey brown eyes. - "What is troubling you so, milady?" -  
  
-" Ava has grown violently ill, Rath. The doctors fear for her life and her child's life as well." - The princess's eyes only gazed back at her fiancée's for a second before they returned to the floor. Her jaw was slightly clenched and her eyes stinging. Ava was her best friend, and only friend beside Rath and her brother. She was the only other female Antarian that she shared a common status with.  
  
-"Oh, Vilandra. my beautiful Vilandra. She will be all right. There is no need to worry." - Those comforting words escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his chest. He leaned his own cheek softly on the top of her head and gently rubbed her back. Sometimes he felt like he was comforting a child. Anything slightly wrong that would happen would scare her. Bringing her dangerously out of her comfort zone, and having no one to cling to but him. But, he didn't mind at all. She is the only woman that he had ever loved, and he would do anything to protect her. Vilandra slowly pulled away from his warm arms, slightly smiling at him and stroking his right cheek tenderly.  
  
A cry echoed the hallway of the royal hall that night. Ava shed thousands of little droplets of tears, and yes she was still alive.but her son was not. She felt a loss, a deep loss within her. In those few minutes she had spoken with Vilandra she could hardly explain how she felt as she watched her son simply slip of out her. Her hands were covered in blood, as she clutched to her stomach and gazed at the floor. A small gasp escaped her lips, and was following by cries.cries that lasted hours. Zan had witnessed it. He was silent the entire time standing against the wall, watching his young wife with crimson all over her hands. He looked down. He looked away. He looked anywhere but at her navy gaze.  
  
- + -  
  
Vilandra and the King sat at the long wooden dinning table, slowly chewing their breakfast. Vilandra had a small smile upon her scarlet lips as Zan conversed with her. They were discussing her wedding plans, the guests, the flowers and the minor details. Ava stayed in her chambers and sulked. It had been two months since the loss of her child, and she was still distraught. The General Rath was out in the country practicing war tactics with the troops. Princess Vilandra gave a loud laugh as Zan cracked a joke at her. They had decided on the ceremony invitation only, and the feast to be open to the public. The party would be held in the grand ballroom of the palace, although there will be heavy security. Vilandra thanked her brother, for allowing the marriage to happen and told him that she believes, she will truly be happy with Rath.  
  
Zan took a deep breath as he was ascending the stone stairs up to the royal corridor. He wanted to have a talk with his wife. He decided to push his stubbornness aside and to convince her to come back to the real world. Their relationship was cold, ever since he discovered the truth about her and her affair with Khivar. He didn't want to speak to her. He didn't want to gaze into her eyes. He was too hurt, embarrassed and still very angry. He took slow strides down the royal corridor and stopped as he reached their chamber. He slowly turned the golden doorknob, and stepping inside the room closing it be hide him.  
  
Queen Ava was comfortably lying on the large bed, with her face brushed against a cream colored pillow. Her eyes were red and swollen from tears; she didn't even pick her head up to see who walked into the room. The king slowly approached the bed and gazed down at his wife. Without a word, he reached down to take her head, she noticed this and picked her head up to gaze at him. She slowly shook her head and laid it back down at the pillow. Zan escaped a loud sigh before speaking, " Ava you must end this."  
  
She furrowed her thin brows, and picked herself once more, leaning on her palms. "End what Zan, what must I end so swiftly..?" Her tone was filled with annoyance and anger. He was finally speaking to her, and commands escaped his lips.  
  
"Laying in bed all day. Out casting yourself from others, you're a queen you have." Ava quickly interrupted him and sat on the bed. "I know that I am queen, and that I must fulfill my duties. I have heard you say that thousands of times." She lifted a chin, but her gaze was not focused on him. She was looking right past him.  
  
"And your duties of a wife." Zan's jaw was clenched. He was irritated and kept gazing towards her and the wooden floor. "My duties as a wife.? Since when do you consider me your wife? Or as matter of fact spoken to me?" Ava slowly landed her gaze on his dark brown orbs.  
  
The king let out a grunt, and started pacing around the room. "Your not a child anymore Ava, you have surely proven that in many ways to myself and others. I do not like your tone to me and I do not like your behavior. You will get up, get dressed and resume your life." He approached the bed once more, and reached out for her wrist, pulling her off the bed and stood facing her.  
  
She pulled her arm away from his tight grasp and walked away from him towards the window. " You sir, are not the man that I married." She turned her back to him, and gazed out the window, gently rubbing her wrist.  
  
"And you are not the innocent woman I married." His jaw was still clenched as he moved towards the door. Ava quickly spun around before he could leave and exclaimed, "Can't you forget it already?" Zan slowly glanced back at her stating, "I suggest you take your own advice first, milady" before shutting the door after he stepped out of the room.  
  
- + - 


	3. Chapter Three

Rath squinted at the orange glow of the sunset. A drip of sweat formed on his brow. He exhaled a big sigh and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. His troops weren't prepared for battle. They were simply frightened men, walking blindly into danger. The general slowly licked his lips before he brought a canister of water to his lips.  
  
Lieutenant Edward slowly approached the tired general and nodded towards him. "The troops need much work, general." Rath lifted his chin a bit, as he swallowed the cool liquid. "Yes, I need not be reminded of such misfortune news."  
  
"I will help you whip these men into shape, General! Isn't that right men?" Edward rolled his eyes as very few responses were heard. Rath let out a loud laugh, and patted Edward on the shoulder. "Good try, lieutenant. Try resting up men; you have some more training in store for tomorrow.you're all dismissed."  
  
As the men scattered about collecting their belongings and preparing for their walk home, Rath and Edward walked together towards the palace in silence. Their thoughts went towards the Princess Vilandra. Both men seemed to be smitten by her. Edward slowly bowed towards the General and wished him a good evening. As Edward walked the other way, a pang of jealousy hit him. Vilandra was his, and they were betrothed, . and she loved him.  
  
What seemed like forever to the General, he had finally made his way to his chambers. There, he began to undress himself, and changed into his robe. Just that instant his chambermaid, Lillian walked in and gasped a bit. She bit her lip and turned around quickly apologizing to the general about intruding. "Forgive me general, I did not know you were in here. I was simply going to collect the laundry."  
  
"Hush, there is no need for apologizing. It was a simple mistake." His eyes met the young chambermaids and watched her slowly nod. He furrowed a brow, and causally walked out of his chambers." Why did everyone treat him as if he was royalty? In fact he wasn't, he was just the King's general. He was simply a personal military servant to the King, and also a protector of the princess. Wasn't he?  
  
- + -  
  
His eyelids fluttered softly as his aching body slipped into the hot pool of bath water. He cupped the water into his large rough hands, and gently splashed his face. His gray eyes peered out of their corners as he heard some footsteps. Droplets of water fell, trickling down his face as he felt warm hands on his shoulders. They slowly began to massage his shoulders and lingered down to his chest. The soft hands stroked his face as the thumb lingered across his lips.  
  
A lock of curly blonde hair touched his cheek. Rath licked his lips and slowly exhaled before slowly turning his body around. His cool gray eyes lingered at the kneeling woman in front of him. His brows furrowed and he shook his head slowly gliding away from the pool's edge. A darker shade of brown eyes stared back at his. A worried look appeared on the woman's face. "What is it general? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"Marianna, this must not continue. I told you before.what was, will never be. I'm going to have a family now, with Vilandra. And I will never risk her, for anyone else." The general looked down, not wanting to face the chambermaid. He had a relationship with her, before his betrothal to Vilandra.  
  
Marianna wiped her wet hands on her apron, and glanced up at the general. "It's too late, I have fallen..." Rath quickly shook his head and interrupted her. "No. Were not in love. I was never in love with you. It was simply, just a good time. I want a family, and I'm going to have a family...You will ruin everything. I...I don't want to see you again. You are to tell NO ONE about anything that we have done. No one.do you understand?"  
  
Marianna furrowed a brow, and softly nodded. She inhaled deeply and once more wiped her hands on her apron. Her glance was fixed on the floor. "Is that all general?"  
  
"Go ask the princess to join me in the baths." His tone was cold, as he looked up at the chambermaid. Marianna twitched and nodded. She slowly left the room, clutching her fists. She quickly ran up the stone stairs holding back any emotion she had. What did she expect? She was a servant. As she approached the princess' chambers a soft giggle was heard. She loudly knocked on the door, and heard a quite hush in the room.  
  
Princess Vilandra cracked the door open slightly as saw the chambermaid. "What is it? I'm busy." Marianna nonchalantly tired to peek into the room, but her vision was obstructed. She quickly looked down and spoke softly. "General Rath wishes for you to accompany him in the bathing pool." Suddenly a bright smile appeared on Vilandra's face. She thanked Marianna and dismissed her. Marianna stood there as she watched the princess close the door in her face.  
  
Vilandra turned around and smiled, clasping her hands. "Rath has asked me to join him in the bathing pool." Ava brought her hand to her mouth and began to giggle. She watched Vilandra run around the room, preparing herself for the bathing pool. "Ava, please don't say anything."  
  
"Of course not Vilandra. I envy your relationship with the general. I wish Zan and I could be like that once more. He utterly loathes me." Her tone was quite and sad. She slowly stood up and opened the wide doors of the balcony. She crossed her arms as stepped out into the cool night. The moons shined upon her face.  
  
Vilandra quickly slipped a light white dress over her head and fixed herself, before walking out into the balcony with Ava. Vilandra stood next to her sister-in-law and placed her hands on the rail in front of them. "He doesn't hate you. He just needs time to cope with things."  
  
"How much time does he need? Oh Vilandra, I love your brother so much.so much that my heart can't take it. I don't know how to reach him. To tell him that I'm sorry for my sin."  
  
"You must, just go about your daily business. Don't ignore him, and don't suffocate him. He will remember why he loves you. Just try and spend time with him." 


	4. Chapter Four

--

With a sheer robe around her curvaceous body Vilandra hurriedly walked to the bath chamber. Two guards quickly opened the heavy doors for her, upon entering the bathing area she whispered to them to not let anyone pass through the doorway. Hearing gentle splashes of water, she smirked a little.

"Well, well... General. Are you that dirty that you called on me for assistance?" Licking her lips as she said this she approached the bath he was in and seductively played with the silk belt on her sheer robe. She kept his eyes on his and smiled at his facial expression.

"Of course milady! We soldiers always need the help of a young beauty for bathing." He gave her a small smirk and reached one of his arms from the warm water to wave her to him. He turned leaning his arms on the side of the bath watching her.

Vilandra slowly untied her silken belt, it quickly dropping to the sides of her hips. Slipping the sheer robe off her shoulders, her nightgown was revealed. With very thin straps and a thin silk fabric it did little to keep her warm. She approached the bath, stepping into it slowly an ankle at a time, knees at a time, until she was waist deep and wading in the bath.

Rath quickly turned to face her and extended his arms. Once she reached his arms, he quickly wrapped her into him a faint splash of water sounding. Her body crushed into his quickly, his strong arms wrapped around her small waist. Her arms comfortably wrapped around his neck. Her lips gently grazed his neck. She closed her eyes leaning her cheek against his. His hands traveled to the small of her back. Nuzzling her face into his neck she smiled. His large hands cupped her bottom, pulling her even closer to him.

She giggled a little and kissed his shoulder blade. Her silk nightgown clung to her body making it utterly useless. He slowly snaked his hands under her gown, pulling on it and removing it from the top of her head. Gently placing it on the ledge of the bath, he felt her spread her legs and sit on his lap. He groaned a bit, and looked at her.

"Why must you tease me?" He frowned a bit to her and watching her arms reach up above the water to his face where she caressed his cheeks.

"Who says, good Sir that I am teasing you?" She lifted an eyebrow and gazed at him. Shifting her weight a bit, pushing her hips forward towards him. She felt his hardness, and looked at his face. For a moment she wondering how handsome and beautiful he was. She felt his hands on her waist, slowly making themselves up to her breasts. She smiled and tilted her chin to watch him.

Traveling slowly up her stomach she bit her lip, waiting in anticipation. His large hand gently rubbed under her breast and quickly cupped the softness. His thumb gently rubbed her hardened nipple. His head leaned down and kissed the top of her breast. She let out a barely audible sigh. Both hands now handling her heavy, warm breast. His lips softly pulling at her nipple. His mouth suddenly came down on it, his tongue flicking against this sensitive area.

She writhed a bit; her mouth slightly gaped at this sudden sensation. His other hand cupped her bottom, keeping her close to him. She enjoyed the heat of his mouth on her breast. She sighed his name, as his mouth enjoyed hers.

--


	5. Chapter Five

--

Her little heart fluttered dangerously against her chest. She was afraid to speak with her own husband. Shaking her head a bit at the though of her fear she came upon the large oak doors of the King's chamber that she shared with him. She gave a polite smile to the guards as the opened the door for her. She quietly stepped inside the warm room and looked about. The shadows of the cracking fire danced on the heavy dark green curtains. She turned her head; blonde curls swaying a bit as she did so.

Zan looked up as heard the large doors quietly open. He squinted and removed his eyeglasses, and slowly placed them on the end table next to the large chair he was sitting in. He looked to Ava and nodded towards her. He quickly looked back to his book, wondering if she was going to approach him.

"Zan?" She said quietly, stepping closer towards him. She folded her hands in front of her as she continued to walk closer to him. "Are you busy?"

Zan gave out a little yawn and placed the book back down on his lap, turning his head to look at his young wife. He shook his head while saying, "No…"

"Would you like to…" She paused momentarily standing beside where he sat. "Join me in a game of luck?" She smiled a little, hoping he would take her invitation. The fire still crackled bringing the warmth into the dark room. She wondered if her King was still angry with her. Grieving over her child was difficult on her, although she did realize it brought pain to him.

He looked at her blankly for a moment as she paused her words. When she finished her words, the corner of his mouth curved to smirk a bit. He knew she was terrible at the game of chess and that he always had victory over her. He placed his book on the end table and slowly got up, smiling. "Of course. But I can't promise a victory on your part."

They both gently laughed and walked down the long corridor to the royal library, where they played a simple game of luck.

"YOU let me win!" she laughed looking down at the game board. Playfully, she knocked over her white piece and looked at him.

Chucking he touched his stomach with one hand, his face was flushed from laughter. " No darling. Your game skill surely surpasses mine. You've beaten me well."

She glared at him playfully and knocked down his black piece with a flip of her wrist. He smiled softly at her, his facial expression changing.

With her face displaying a bright smile, she looked at her husband and before she could speak, he interrupted her.

Motioning with his hands, he gestured for her to come and to sit on his lap. She got up from her seat, a bit confused and gently sat on his lap, feeling his cheek caress her own. His hands rested on her lap, his strong arms wrapped around her small frame. "I've missed you, Ava. I will not deny it." He cleared his throat a bit and closed his eyes. "You hurt me deeply, but…I've come to the conclusion that I'm still in love with you. And will be. No matter what goes on between us, if you feel otherwise…"

Ava quickly interrupted him, turning her face slightly to look at him. "I love you, Zan, with my whole heart. I don't know what came over me, I wasn't thinking clearly. It was so hazy." She frowned a bit looking at his soft brown eyes. "I'm very, very sorry my love. If only would forgive me. " She leaned her head against his body and sighed.

"My angel." Zan whispered softly, brushing strands of curls from her face. "Of course I forgive you. I want to feel bliss again. I want a family of our own. I also want to celebrate my sister's marriage with you." He laughed a bit.

She turned once more, placing her hand on the arm resting, lifting herself so that she face him completely, her legs wrapped around his hips. She placed a hand on his face and leaned in forward kissing him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back, gently. "I've hungered for you." He said honestly.

His lips crushed her bright smile, and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She felt him shift in his seat, while his hand gently rested on her back.

Her tiny lips crushed against his plumper ones while his hand gently caressed her. They pulled from each other slowly to catch a breath. His brown eyes moved to her breasts, and he leaned down and kissed the top of her chest. His russet windows gazed back to her round face. Biting his lower lip, he leaned to whisper into her ear. "I have need of you." While, slowly caressing her back until he touched her hips.

"Hhm, take what is yours, milord." She let out a sensuous moan against his lips. Her hands went down to her dress, pulling the heavy material up. She felt her husband's hands assisting her. She suddenly looked up at him and watched his large brown eyes staring down at her hips, pulling at the heavy fabric.

She was free of the fabric and felt him hard against her. She whimpered a bit feeling her husband take her face in his hands. "Let down your hair." He smiled softly at her. She did as he said, her curly locks falling down past her shoulder. Zan gently caressed her face with his large hands and tangled his fingers in strands of her hair. He sloppily kissed her on the neck, licking off the saliva he left.

Ava's hands traveled to Zan's shirt unbuttoning it away and slipping her small hands against his chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as Zan gave the same sloppy kisses on her breasts. Her hands slipped his shirt off his shoulders revealing his muscular physique. Zan's hands slipped under her dress. His large hand gently cupped her bottom, the other, touching her cheek.

Ava suddenly moaned, shifting her weight in his lap. "Please, Zan." She breathed the words through her teeth. He slowly gazed at her and lowered his chin to look down at her hips. Slowly moving his other hand under her dress, he lifted her bottom. Ava bit her lip as she kneeled on the chair, her legs spread apart. Zan hand's wandered down to his open pants pulling them down slightly, exposing his manhood.

Ava excitedly grabbed on to his shoulders, watching as his manhood disappeared under her dress. She lifted herself, leaning against him her breasts almost touching his lips. Zan laughed quietly, but her lips smothered the chuckle as she once more pleaded for him to enter her. Her hand suddenly went under her own dress, grabbing on to his manhood.

Zan hissed at the touch, but was soon pleased as Ava clamped down on top of him. She gasped loudly as she threw herself down on her husband's manhood. They both paused and looked at each other. Slowly breathing, sensations beginning to stir. She lifted herself and repeated the almost rough and violent action. She bawled with passion, leaning her face against Zan's stubbly cheek. Zan's grunts of passion were also loud; unable to cling to anything he wrapped his arms around his wife, caressing her skin as she bounced on top of him. It was a strange and animal-like moment of passion. They both let their pain float from them through their moans and grunts into the sweet air. Ava's small hands grasped on to the chair behind her, enjoying the pressure almost pain she was feeling. Her eyes were clamped shut as Zan ran his hands down her body.

Vilandra tugged on Rath's lip as she pulled from their kiss. "Ssh!" She whispered. She paused, sitting on his lap in the warm water. "Do you hear _that_?" Her eyes brown eye lit up as she looked to Rath. Rath lifted his eyes from her breasts to her eyes, licking his lips before speaking. "I assume their no longer arguing."


End file.
